The Half Demon
by Raven R
Summary: On Hiatus for  maybe  forever


Isabel's eyes snapped open as she heard a rustle in the far corner of the room. She clutched her stuffed rabbit closer and closed her eyes. Just as soon as they closed they snapped open again and she sat up staring into the darkness.

"Who's there?" she called out nervously. Nothing made a sound. She sighed with relief and lay back down, snuggling up to her rabbit. Isabel looked up and she saw someone standing over her. She recognized the face.

"No don't do it-"was all she could say before the figure raised its hand, claws glinting in the artificial light and slashed across her throat.

Isabel let out a gurgling noise before her eyes glazed over. The figure then stepped into the bathroom and shoved its hand into a soapy sink and washed it off before fading into the darkness.

Raven sat up and with a quick glance at the clock, relized Isabel should have woken her up by now. _Not that it really matters; I barely got any sleep last night because of Him._ Raven got up, even though her tired limbs screamed for her not to, and grabbed her cloak and walked out into the hallway. When she walked out she sensed something was wrong due to the fact that Isabel's door was partly open. _She never leaves her door open._ Raven thought suspiciously. Cautiously she walked into the room.

What she saw their made her let out an agonized wail. She rushed over with the hopes that she wasn't dead but it was in vain, for her throat had been ripped out. Stifling another wail she walked over and closed her friends eyes, and teleported her to the town of Severobaikalsk.

Raven just stood there, not bothering to keep her emotions in check, with tears running down her face. Then she just stopped, and felt her blood beginning to boil. She threw her head back and let out a very animalistic roar that would have made a Lion run away in fear.

"So, tell me again why your reforming the team?" asked Beast Boy for the one hundredth time. "I told you, Slade is back!" Nightwing snapped. Ignoring them both Cyborg walked up and asked Nightwing "Any sign of her?" "Yes any sign of friend Raven?" Starfire piped up. "No" Nightwing growled. Terra let out a yawn and leaned back "Look if she doesn't want to be found then we won't be able to" Terra muttered.

Nightwing let out a sigh and spun around on his chair "I guess your right Terra" he said with a rueful glance back at the screen. "I vote we get some sleep we've been at it for _days_" Terra muttered again. "Yeah I guess-"Nightwing said before the computer beeped. He immediately spun around before sighing again. "It's just some news from Siberia-"he broke off, scanning through the article. "Hey, guys listen to this, Residents of Severobaikalsk report seeing a body appear in mid air in front of a farmer's field surrounded by ebony colored mist. Officials say it was Russian scientist Dr. Isabel Beth's body although she had her throat ripped out by what officials say was a polar bear. Still no sign of her assistant Miss. Roth."

"Hey wait I've heard that name before!" Starfire said brightly. "Could it have been Rae?" Cyborg said thoughtfully. "Wait… Rae, Raven, Rachel… THAT'S IT!" Starfire yelled, "Ravens fake name was Rachel Roth!" Nightwing as well as the rest of the titans jumped up. "Come on!" he shouted, racing off to the jet.

"I wonder what she was doing in Siberia" Cyborg mused sitting in the jet next to Nightwing. "She probably wanted to be alone after we went our separate ways" Nightwing muttered. "Maybe" Cyborg said staring out the window.

The jet touched down a couple of miles away from a scientist outpost. Beast Boy jumped out, turning into an extra fuzzy snow leopard. Starfire followed keeping her hands in Beast Boys fur. Nightwing and Cyborg walked outside. They made it to the outpost. "It doesn't look like anyone has been here for a couple of months" Cyborg commented.

"Wait a moment" Nightwing said as he strode forward pulling a pair of goggles out from his vest. He put them on then took them off. "What was that?" Cyborg asked confused. "Thermal" Nightwing said before walking to the door and pulling it open.

Ravens eyes narrowed as she heard the door open. _Who dare come here now?_ Raven heard a low growl form at the back of her throat as she floated silently, growling, towards the door. Raven heard Starfire talk "Did you hear that?" then she heard the rest of the titans agree. Raven now floating above them saw Nightwing callout, asking if she was there.

"What do you want" She rasped out. The titans jumped then looked up and saw her. "Friend Raven! I'm so happy we found you!" Starfire exclaimed before flying up to her to give her a hug. "NO!" Raven yelled and Starfire was blasted back. "Stay away from me" She whispered. "Raven why?" Beast Boy asked looking at her with a confused expression.

"Because I'm a murderer" Raven whispered before disappearing. "What do you mean!" Nightwing exclaimed. "Isabel… I killed her while I slept" Raven whispered appearing in the door way to her room. "How do you know?" Nightwing asked confused. "I've been having… dreams and visions". "About what?" Cyborg asked "Trigon" Raven answered bluntly. "WHAT!" all of them screamed!

"Stay away from me, I don't want to kill you guys" Raven whispered taking a step away from them. "I mean it I-"she broke off her gaze blank. "Raven?" Cyborg asked waving a hand in front of her. Raven just started to step away as if in a trance. "No, no, no, no y-your dead I destroyed you" She stammered. "Raven?" Terra asked walking over to her, then stopped. Ravens eyes started to turn blood red and a soft snarl escaped her lips.

Ravens eyes then rolled into her head and she fell backwards, landing on her bed. Nightwing and Cyborg rushed over. ""Looks like she's out cold, but what was that a minute ago?" Nightwing asked. "Maybe she had a vision" Cyborg muttered before picking her up and heading to the jet.

**IN THE JET**. Raven was lying on a couch near the back, with Cyborg watching her. Every so often she would twitch, kick, or whimper, but other than that she stayed still. "Yo Nightwing I'm a bit worried about her, she keeps whimpering in fear, and since when did Raven _whimper in fear_?" Cyborg whispered to Nightwing. "Honestly, she never did, unless Trigon really did tear down her mental barriers" Nightwing whispered back, with a glance at Raven.

When the jet touched down Cyborg picked up Raven and carried her to her old room. After that he left to talk to Nightwing. As soon as Cyborg left Raven bolted up, gasping for breath, and looked around. _ Huh everything looks the same_ she thought. She stood up, but as soon as she did her vision swam before her eyes, and she fell backwards with a _thump_. _ Arrgh_ _I can't get up!_ She thought franticly.

Cyborg heard the _thump_ and rushed to Ravens room.

Raven saw Cyborg enter, before her vision swam again, and she fell head first into unconsciousness. "Rae!" Cyborg screamed but she was all ready gone.

Raven let out a moan, and opened her eyes. Nightwing and Cyborg were standing over her. For a moment she let out a low growl, but cut it off when she realized who they were. "Ugh… what happened?" Raven asked. "Nothing you just got knocked out cold" Cyborg answered. Nightwing held out his hand and Raven took it. He started to help her up but she stopped him.

"Ugh..." Raven muttered when her vision swam across her eyes. "What's wrong?" Nightwing asked when she put a hand to her head."Nothing just dizzy" Raven answered. Nightwing helped her to her feet.

Raven suddenly felt a demons presence in the area. Her head snapped up and stared in the direction it was coming from. "What?" Cyborg said staring at the wall. "Nothing I'm going to the roof for some piece and quite" Raven said walking out of the room.

Shesshomaru sensed a half demon presence in the area and went to investigate; half hoping it was his idiot brother InuYasha, but half hoping it wasn't. 


End file.
